Family Ties
by shikonotama
Summary: Grandpa Higurashi's point of view...please read and review.


_Family Ties_

 _Disclamer: I do not inuyasha_

 _Grandpa Higurashi's point of view_

He watched the leaves fall from the sacred tree, his aching bones gripped the broom. His thoughts fell on his granddaughter. She had gone back that morning. Back to the place where he had only heard stories of. He'd have to think up another illness for her. This time maybe he'd say she had arthritis. His mind then drifted to the half demon. That boy who always seemed to pull her back through the well. He had made his precious kagome cry. And that was unacceptable. But this time she had gone back on her own. The boy had'nt come for her this time. He had seen the sadness in kagome's eyes when she had come back that night a week ago. He had watched helpless as she had cried in her mothers arms. He wanted to confront the boy, but with age comes wisdom. He knew that kagome was the only one who could figure out what her heart felt.

And as she went back he saw how much his little granddaughter had grown.

When he had been attack by the flesh eating _No mask_ he had been rushed to the hospital. Kaori had said he had kept muttering in his sleep. He had tried to warn them. After a few days when he came to, he came back home. Souta had told him everything that had happened. He told him how his inu-no nii chan had come and saved them. He had destroyed the mask which had a piece of the jewel. Grampa had gone to pray under the goshinboku. The boy had saved his family. He sent a silent prayer and a ' _thank you'._

He had been hard on the boy whenever he came here. But beside calling him an old man the boy never disrespected him or kagome's mother. No matter how many times he had tried to _banish_ him. He trusted the boy. He may be rough around the edges but the boy with the dog ears who kept following kagome reminded him of his son.

Once Kagome had come home with a fever. She was lying in bed asleep for most part of the day, her friends had come to visit. And that boy hojou was it. He had brought something for Kagome. Again . Hojo did'nt know that the one who uses the gifts he bought for kagome was him. Ahem. He was a good kid, but so clueless. It was clear that kagome had no intrest in the boy. Yet he was persistent.

That evening While he was searching the shed for the secret remedy that cured all illness which had been passed down his family , he had seen inuyasha sitting ouside kagome's window. Her friends were helping her study for tomorrows exam. He had tried to tell her not to push herself. But she's so strong willed. He was proud of her, but he wished she would'nt push herself so much. Souta was out playing. He loved both his grandchildren and kaori dearly.

It was nearing supper. Kagome was resting for a bit upstairs. The others were in the living room. They looked up when kagome's dog eared friend made an appearance. He was holding some herbs and someother things. He had asked for a cooking pot. He seemed to be making some sort of concussion. The boy had used liver as well. Grandpa had tried to get his family to eat liver, but they had'nt liked it. He watched inuyasha go upstairs to kagome's room souta on his tail.

Souta had told him later that kagome had actually drank the liver potion. That was suprising.

Later that night, when he had gone down to get some water, he had passed by kagome's room. He saw the boy sitting by her bed. He could tell that he cared for kagome deeply. He turned going back to his room. They came from two different worlds, yet somehow they found eachother. He prayed that everything worked out as the gods wanted it to.

It's been nearly a year since kagome had fallen down the well. She was taking her entrance exams today. She left as soon as she got back, she said her goodbyes to said she'd try coming back as soon as she was able to.

It's been a couple of weeks now and souta had started 5th grade. He had made it into the soccor team. He couldn't be more proud of his grandson. The seasons changed. It was near winter now. Kagome had come back, she had made it into the highschool of her choice. But she had gone back again. This time she looked sad but he could see the fire burning in her eyes. I knew something big was about to happen and all I could do was hug her and belive in her. She held onto me like she used to when she was a child, "Kagome my child. Don't give up,and have faith." She had cried on his shoulder. When she was speaking with her mother, he turned to the boy. He was looking at them with an unreadable expression. Grandpa went over and patted his shoulder " please keep her safe" he saw the golden eyes widen at the trust he had placed in him.

Inuyasha bowed his head deeply in respect "Hai". He would keep his word.

Finally he saw them both disappear into the well. It had been awhile, since that day. Kagome had'nt come back for her first day of highschool. He prayed everyday to the scared tree to keep them all safe. He was terrified when the well had disappeared. They all were. Souta had tried to be brave but he could tell the boy was scared for his sister. Kaori was shaking with fear for heer daughter. Then when he heard the boys voice echo. He had never felt more relieved. Inuyasha had said that he would find his kagome and they believed in him. They waited. Three days felt like an eternity. They had stayed in the well for the most part for three days.

When she appeared from the well, she had jumped from inuyasha's arms into her mother' embrace. He looke at the boy from 500 years in the past , with tears in aged eyes he thanked him. He had brought her back. But soon the well pulled him back in. His heart nearly broke as he watched kagome cry. She sobbed begging the well to bring him back to her. They had cried as well. He had become a part of their family.

In the blink of an eye, three long years had passed. Kagome had graduated highschool and souta had started his first year of junior high. He had aged as well. Kaori who he thought of as his own daughter had grown. She had stayed up countless nights as she held her daughter as she cried. Held her through the pain. They had been there for eachother always.

That day he knew something would happen, this time he felt the calming presence. He had held her as she said goodbye. This was how it had to be. "Kagome my child. You have my blessing." She held on. She cried as she held on to souta. "souta I'll miss you ya squirt". He would miss her. But he wanted her sister and inuyasha nii chan to be happy, "me too sis. Me too". Then finally she feld onto her mother.

Kaori gently stroked her head and laid a kiss on her forehead. "You do what you have to sweatheart. I love you and tell inuyasha I love him like a son". She looked back at us teary eyed one last time with a bright smile. We laughed as well cheering for her. "I'll see you soon ,okay" the well shone brighty for one last time. The leaves of the sacred tree rained down on them, it's calming presence soothing them. They knew though they were 500 years apart, they were both so close.

 _That's it. I know it's a bit different. PLEASE ._


End file.
